On a hunting trip
by Claudia-Maria Anne
Summary: Sam and Dean, the most terrifying hunters all immortals know this, now the two are on a hunting trip...hunting Vampire's only nothing will be as it seems. Supernatural crossover, AidoXYori, slight KanameXSeiren


(Take off from Supernatural, so Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor Vampire Knight)

Reading the paper, I sat there, my morning coffee in front of me and my brother Sam, or Sammy as I like too call him, opposite me. All the headlines seemed the same: _Murder this and mass murder that!_. Only the few that Sammy and I would pick out were actually involved in what he hunted.

"Dean?" said Sam, folding his paper in half and placing it on the wooden table in front of me. He tapped his long pointer finger on the bold headline. "Looks like our alleyway," Sammy grinned. I sighed. I am twenty-fives years of age, to most that is quite young. But for me…it feels like every damned year weighs heavy on my shoulders.

If it weren't for Sammy I'd probably be more twisted than I already am…a joke.

"Ok let's hear it", Sammy grinned again, ever have the urge to wipe the grin off your siblings face? Well then. But of course he was proud because he'd outsmarted my stupid arse.

"So it says here that three young girls went missing the other night about mid-night," Sammy paused, his brow creased… "all ranging from four to fifteen all petite," he looked so worried, So me being the royal pain in the arse decided too "Sammy you know it, _is_ illegal to hit on girl under the age of sixteen". _I am the master…at being a jerk_.

Sammy glared, "Dean this isn't funny," picking up the paper and thrusting it two centimetres from my face _stupid kid _. I snatched the paper out of his hands "I'm not blind," I hissed annoyed with Sammy. Reading the top line I saw only one that had made it back out of the said three. It was the four year old Madoka Maria Daniels. The kid, was to say the least…too pretty and petite. She looked like a doll with, her pretty light brown curls and porcelain skin, not human.

"Get your crap together. We're leaving," I answered. Sam grabbed his coat and left a twenty on the table paying for the two coffee's (probably too much).

*

It took me, (with my driving that would have the mad hatter from Alice in Wonderland proud) about three hours to get there as it was still early and sun just barely up over the mountains. The town that held the latest hunt was country, with lot's of evergreen forest surrounding it. In it's own way the tree's were like the towns cage.

I could just imagine as I drove down the winding road closer to the town's centre. What kind of creatures could be lurking in there? It made me sick…what kind? Was the question that most the towns people were probably wondering about at this point in time. After all one out of three had return…completely different…

Finding a empty car space I parked my car gently, into the hotel parking lot that I now assumed Sammy I would stay in.

Opening the car door Sammy and I were hit with, a strange feeling of dread and fear, after all the streets were deserted something I noticed as we came into the town. I guess with such I small community a little bit of shock would stir every-one up.

I slapped Sam's arm "reception over there" I said to him starting to walk the kid in tow (I should mention Sam is only a few years younger than I am). We entered the reception it was cold, too cold for my liking as it was freezing outside so I couldn't understand what was with the air conditioner being on?

"How many rooms?" asked an elderly woman coming towards the counter leaning heavily on her walking cane, her round eyes made even larger by her coke bottle glasses "one thanks, two beds?" she nodded and held her hand out for the card. I placed it into her bony hand. Finding that it was freezing cold and her hands, were so grey nearly blue, she didn't even have veins and for some one so pale it was odd.

Having paid for the room on the card, Sam and I walked out going off to find the room. Turning out that it wasn't hard.

**

I had been sitting there, for three hours, two minutes and seventy eight, seventy nine…anyways I was board out of my skull. Sweet and simple, looking over to the edge of the bed I grabbed the remote. Clicking the television on and surfing through the channels.

I didn't stop until I found the NEW'S, straight up was the case Sammy and I were working on. With one horrified reporter…ur reporting it.

"_The three missing girls, were found just here not ten minutes ago" _the man I noticed was green, the corners carrying the body bags into a nearby truck _"both bodies were found, mutilated and drained of all blood…like some sort of animal attack," _I raised my brows, animal attack? That was a new one…blood missing…ew.

I turned onto Sammy, his eyes glue to the TV like a small child, watching their favourite cartoon "Yo, encyclopaedia of weirdness, over here!" I shouted to him throwing the remote at him in the process. Sammy turned his eyes to me, looking annoyed "Dean!" there it was. The whole _Dean_, it odd how your own name can become annoying huh?

"Sammy, blood drained?. What do you think?" I asked, my brother shrugged and started to flip through our fathers journal. I take back what I said about the encyclopaedia thing about Sam, that thing he was holding was the mother all of all messed up things.

"So what does, the killer journal say?" Sammy stared at me, what? It was just a comment? Jeez he's so touchy these days, "Dean, what do you think about Vampire of werewolf?" I began to laugh, seriously Vampire's and Werewolves…that was hilarious!

"No, way…you kill me!" I howled with laughter, Sam sighed heavily rubbing his palm against his forehead. "Dean, stop it. I'm serious here" he paused "look at the damn book". I looked over at him from my bed and caught the old tattered book.

This thing had the skin of an old Lady, urgh. I shuddered "ok let's see," I muttered, flipping through the pages in the book, just like Dad, everything was messy. Good guy…

"Ok, says here, Blood drinking, immortal, pale, thin, yada, yada" I sighed "it's just the usual nothing linking to the crimes" Sammy stood up and strode over to me, flipping the pages over I saw a bunch of pictures. "Fangs?" I asked in pure shock.

"Look where the fangs are in the mouth, stupid" I glared at him…I wasn't stupid. The Fangs positioned at the canines, long and deadly I could see that quite easily. Not only that though the eyes…

I slapped down the sad excuse for a journal, and grabbed the paper. Staring intently at the Madoka Daniels kid's picture, and saw her eyes. Were aqua blue looking so…odd you'd never see that colour on a human. How did I not notice it before her pupils…weird purple black colour.

Comparing the two pictures together, by that I mean the eyes in the journal and the eyes in the News paper…the kid was a sad, sad, thin…it was like she was hollow and empty. But ever so much like a breakable doll "ring a ding, ding?" asked Sammy. I said nothing…I hate being wrong.

"Fine, have it your way…well go and kill the brat," I was about to stand when Sammy push me onto the bed glaring, standing in front of me with his arms crossed "we are not killing a child!" he shouted. I almost groaned, what did he want. Ok the countdown was on before I punched him "Sam" I warned, he grunted grabbing his coat "fine, get up…wimp" heard him grumble. Oh that was it, if I wasn't to smug about being right and getting my own way…like I said, punches and many….the thought makes me happy…

"Ok, Sam-Sam let's go and visit the Daniels, huh?" I asked. Sam glared, ha-ha so he didn't like the name I gave to him…too bad, but oh well . Enough of that, Sammy and I headed out to the car. Grabbing my keys I looked at the sky, it wasn't a bright day.

In fact it was really dark, cloud covered. The clouds were black, and looked as if they were about to go medieval on our arse "let's go" Sam said, already in the car. I nodded and sighed, it was only ten. By my watch which was about an hour and twenty minutes slow so it was eleven: twenty. Almost lunch, I ducked my head and got into my car.

It wasn't hard to find out were the Daniels lived, turns out that they were the local richer than the world family, every town had one, well known. The family was the owner of many large companies, which makes me think was their any link between the companies and the children disappearing and only one coming back? As I drove deeper into the thick condensation of the ever green forest a certain feeling of dread washed over me.

It was like, the forest had eyes…voices even, telling Sammy and I to go back, but as always this was Sammy and my job. The family business, hunting down the supernatural. Though like Sam said, before he threw me onto the hotel bed and was about to pummel me, we weren't going to kill the kid. We needed to find out what we could do to help her.

A cure, no matter how unlikely it was.

Up ahead of us, Sammy and I saw the large mansion of the Daniels, all plant life around the place seemed dead, or dying. Like a circle was around the house. I stopped the car a little away from the house or castle thing. Sam and I both grabbed out_ 'detective' _outfits, fake badges and what not. Seriously I hate these outfits, bet mine and Sam's father didn't do the dumb crap Sam and I did. Buttoning up the last of my buttons and fixing my tie, Sam and I made our way towards the mansion.

**

When, we reached the door, after going up a considerable flight of concrete stairs, Sam rung the bell only to be answered by a pretty young maid. "How may I help you?" she asked, the slender girl straightening her apron, I noticed she wore a ring on her left hand.

"I'm detective Lone and this is my partner Staple" Sam said, giving fake names of course…great I'm Staple…urgh, I feel for his future children. We presented out badges and the kind young girl let us in, "please, wait here detectives' and I'll get Miss". Sam and I took a seat in the lavishly decorated lounge room. This house was like a museum, massive and totally last century or the century before that. But none the less it was beautiful and clearly everything down to the little pieces of dust that might be on the chandeliers in each one of the rooms (that's right, crystal chandeliers in each room) were probably expensive.

Sam was looking around, looking for any clues I guessed. But I had the sneaking suspicion that when. Madoka showed up, we'd know what was going on, after all she was still a kid. Probably a terrified one of that too.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting" called a beautiful slender woman, dressed in a light purple knee length dress "I'm Mrs Daniels" she said, striding gracefully forward and offering her hand to us. I shook it, too be polite. Her hands were icy cold just like the old woman's in the hotel reception.

But of course her skin wasn't wrinkled at all, she actually looked no older than twenty-one or two. At that point in time I took no notice of her eyes. I didn't see how messed up they were.

"So, Mrs Daniels where about is your daughter?" asked Sam, politely of course. The woman smiled…falsely covering her teeth, I noticed "she's upstairs sleeping, shall I send some-one to get her?" Sam nodded and smiled "please".

The thin woman hailed a maid over, the same girl as before…she too looked only seventeen or eighteen, this was odd. She went upstairs as the petite Mrs Daniels woman had asked "so, Alice tells me you're with the police?"

"Yes, we are…tell me is there any-one who'd want to hurt your daughter?" I asked, she looked over to me…shaking her pretty head "maybe, after all Madoka was a little worried a few days ago" the light haired woman said. I sighed, I detested maybes, it was like a thorn in my backside. To me either, yes or no.

Even if life was gray…hence maybe…I still hated it…

"When, does your husband get home?" the petite woman looked back at Sam, whom had just spoken "Hana-um, my husband doesn't get home til late" she said. Sam and I both saw the slip up…Hana was what she said, I didn't know an awful lot about the business world, I knew enough to know that what she meant to say was Hanabusa.

In which case, her husbands full name would be Hanabusa Aidou and she must be Sayori Aidou…ok don't look at me like that, I read some gossip columns, they're always complaining the Aidou's are too private.

Sam, had picked up on it too. Though neither of us knew weather to say anything or not. The air in the room became suddenly cold…icy even, the light brown haired woman smiled softly "you, know two young boys such as yourselves shouldn't have come to a place like this" I frowned, what was she going on about?

"Pard-" I was interrupted…

"Mama" called a soft baby like voice, as a little girl…no older than three with soft light brown curls came down the stairs, her small hand in her maids…or Alice's as _Mrs Aidou_ had called her, if that was even the maids real name or not.

Her mother stood and went over to the thin little girl, dressed in a pretty light blue dress. The petite mother picked her child up in her slender arms and smiled "Madoka, these men want to ask you questions, right?" she finished, turning her head to look at us. Sam and I both nodded. The little girl buried her small face into her mothers doll like curls.

_Mrs Aidou_ took her seat, her daughter sitting on her lap, the kids wide eyes full of curiosity "So, Madoka, did you see what attacked you and your friends?" asked Sam. The little girl leaned foreward "hey mister, you look a lot like your father!" she announced. Sam was taken back…as I was, how did a kid age four know what our father a fellow hunter looked like?

"How do you know that?" I asked the impossibly pale toddler, the child looked down at her lap, her eyes looked like an ocean of sadness "he attacked, my friends and I" she said. Her mothers hold on her daughter tightened, clearly she knew about this.

"He _was _a hunter, like the two of you" I frowned, this was weird. First off, no, no first off I was just plain confused "what?" I asked. Sayori Aidou (kids mother) sighed heavily.

"Shall, I explain?" she asked smiling, friendly though I had a feeling behind those plump pink lips of hers were vicious, dagger sharp pointed canines "my daughter and her…babysitters went out to play, and _your_ father attacked them" she paused placing her daughter down. Madoka was picked up by Alice the maid and carried into another room. _Mrs Aidou_ stood and dusted off her dress, fitting to her petite frame softly "you see the girls, that died were slaughter by the monster you call 'Dad'," she said harshly. The icy notes in her musical voice hitting an all time high.

Sam and I looked up into her eyes, going from the odd pale brown they were…changing slowly to a bloodshot crimson. She tilted her pretty head to the side, her bob styled curls following suit "what's wrong?". I glared up at her pale face, the blue-green veins showing around the edges of that pretty face of hers, her pale skin looked like marble…something unbreakable, "what did you do to him then?". She said nothing, just stood there staring, reaching behind myself I pulled the gun that I held in the back of my pants. I stood up faster then I can ever recall and aimed it at her forehead.

All I would have to do is pull… "Dean" said Sammy, sounding afraid? What was his problem I had the _thing_ pinned "I don't think you should've done that" he said. Sam stood and looked at the staircase that was in the middle of the entrance, never moving the gun from Sayori Aidou's head I looked where Sammy was looking.

There on the staircase, stood a tall slender inhumanly good looking male. His tousled blond curls and aqua blue orbs, icy cold. I knew they were the same as Madoka's clearly he was the father, and husband…Hanabusa Aidou. For a moment I couldn't understand why he looked so furious…then I remembered I had a gun pointed at his wife's head. _Oops, this could get real ugly, real fast._

Sammy and I didn't know what, he nor Sayori were capable of. But if their daughter could escape our father, and no demon no matter how powerful it was, could do that. I felt fear for what the parents of such a child could do. It was now clear to me, no one had been turned into a Vampire, they were the Vampire's. A family of Vampires…

"So, what did you do to our father?" Sammy asked, whipping out his gun pointing it Sayori's heart…maybe not such a good idea, cause her heart…I looked back at Hanabusa Aidou, deciding that I shouldn't take my eyes off the Vampire.

Though through my peripheral vision, I could see her crimson eyes had disappeared and gone back to pale, lifeless brown, with the odd purple black pupils. Her gaze was almost sad…it was as if "what a waste" she murmured… she knew we were going to be killed.

"So what did you do with him?" I asked, again this time I worked up the courage underneath the slender mans stare. I could swear he looked only twenty-three. A little older than his pretty wife…who I was about to waste, "I killed him, of course" he said, with a smirk. I nodded chuckling darkly. Pulling back the safety latch on the gun "you mustn't care about you wife, here an awful lot". Sayori made no attempt to move, smart girl.

"Hanabusa" was the only thing the young mother said. Clearly she was telling her husband to lay off…I think, cause I really didn't want to kill her. Oddly, and I didn't know weather it was because she was beautiful and petite. Or maybe it was because she was a mother and I felt sorry for Madoka to loose her mother, at the same age I lost mine and Sammy's Mother.

Sam beside me, had taken his gaze off the tousle blond Vampire, for a second. I almost closed my eyes. It would take two of us to stop him, and I hoped that would be enough, from my experience supernatural creatures were strong…very strong. But like the Journal said:

_*The Vampire, is strong beyond belief, these immortals can lift objects that twenty body builders couldn't all together, they lift things like trucks as if it's nothing._

_I'd know I saw one a child pick up a truck, with about six loads, it must have been well over seven ton, but it was nothing to the Vampire, I know that the adults are even stronger*_

Those were my father words, that he wrote down in his Journal, Sam and I were screwed because not only were they strong but they were fast. _Very fast_. Crawling up my legs I felt a stunning coldness, holding me fast. Looking over at Sammy for a briefest second, he was covered in ice? I looked back up and in front of me was Hanabusa Aidou, his eyes blazing crimson. So he could control ice?

Great…

"put the gun down, or I kill your brother" he said, coldly. I shook my head, I knew that he couldn't knowing I would kill Sayori before he could kill Sam "I'll kill her, if anything happens to my little brother".

He nodded, and sighed his eyes going a darker red "oh is that what you think?" I grinned at him, out of spite.

I'd won "you haven't won, Dean Winchester" said Sayori, looking up at me. She was quite short, her husband was taller than me and Sammy (but he was tall), and she only came up to his shoulders…just. Her eyes turned crimson. She tilted her head to the side, and smiled showing her teeth…I was right she had fangs instead of canines like her husband and daughter, I had bet's the maid was a Vampire too.

It was sudden and very painful, but something stabbed through my thigh, Sayori Aidou grabbed my gun out of my hands and crushed it with one hand into nothing but a pile of, metal dust! She took a step back from me, Sammy was out on the ground unconscious. When the hell did that happen…

The petite woman's husband, Hanabusa was smirking. I guess he knocked Sammy out. Grabbing my thigh I saw that gone through it was, a vine full of thorns. So she controlled some sort of nature thingy…

I winced the pain was unbearable, as the vine had gone through more of my leg, taking a lot of blood with it, and had wrapped itself around my thigh sticking it's thorns in and holding fast. Hanabusa, had his hand around his wife's slender waist, before he took a step foreword he pushed her behind his back. Blocking my view of her, his lips had parted and I saw his fangs, grow longer than they already were…

"I could've forgiven some-one who came here to question my wife and daughter, but then to put a gun to my Sayori's head…that is unforgivable, to think you came here with the intention to kill my family" he hissed, he took another step towards me, pushing the thorns deeper into my leg, letting out a howling scream I tried to real in my emotions. It just hurt so much…

Before I could look up once more, he had grabbed me by my arm and thrown me into the wall ten metre's away as if I weighed nothing. The angered Vampire, stepped over Sammy, and walked towards me. His eyes turning back to blue, urgh I think I preferred bloodshot red eyes. They were so damn icy.

Before me in seconds, his hand was resting above my heart, clearly he was going to tear it out…I couldn't say I wouldn't do the same, if some random came into my home and tried to kill my family. But still he was a monster though, not one of them looked like it, they looked like something millions of people only could ever dream to look like.

The husband, annoyingly perfect…in every way, as was his wife and daughter. Their physical appearance was too perfect, both faces and bodies, perfect. They didn't look human, because human's had flaws, in both face and body. But not them…

Lucky…I guess, for a bloodsucking demon.

"Hanabusa, wait" said Sayori, walking gracefully over to her tall, slender husband. He kept his hand on my chest holding me against the wall "I don't think we should kill them" Wow, that was unexpected.

"To many, hunters will be after us if you do. Erase their memories and leave them at their hotel" Sayori finished, her eyes held a pleading look. Hanabusa dropped me roughly "fine" he muttered, and went over to Sammy first. Holding his hand above his head, a odd glowing purple symbol appeared.

Sayori, didn't move she simply looked at me impassive until "I'm annoyed that, your father killed all my flowers" she said "it makes this house, look horrible".

Great, a misleading clue… "whatever" I said. She turned away from me, going over to her husband, he looked over at his petite wife. Putting a protective, toned arm around her slender shoulders "you need to erase his memories too".

He let go of his wife, and did her bidding "how about I beat them out of it" Hanabusa called out to Sayori, she shook her head "we don't need any drama". The blue eyed youthful looking Vampire, did as his younger looking wife had…well pleaded and erased my memories knocking me out cold in the process.

**

_3 hours later_

Sammy and I woke, up. Why were we sleeping, at four in the after noon? Urgh. What about the case? Great.

I grabbed the remote and ignored Sammy, he was complaining about something, but it was too late to do anything about it , "Dean, all the notes are missing! I can't even remember what we doing here!" he said frustrated. I knew what we were doing here, having a break…

"Sammy! It's a vacation, were not on a case!" Sammy, sighed after I finished speaking, and lay back down on the bed.

"Dean, pass the beer" he said now staring at the television screen, grabbing a bottle I threw it over to Sam and cracked one open for myself. Yup doesn't get much better than this…

**

"Hanabusa, what did you replace the memory with?" asked Sayori Aidou, holding her and Hanabusa's daughter Madoka on her lap. The small toddler sleeping soundly. Her husband shrugged "they think they were on Vacation" he smirked "can't wait until he tries to move off the bed".

Sayori, shook her pretty head her light brown curls following "Hanabusa" she said, leaning her head on the man's shoulder "oh well at least we're going home now" she smiled happily. Hanabusa nodded, looking out the window at the darkened sky from the private jet they were travelling on. Back to their estate in Japan.

"I'll be glad if we can get home before the sun, seriously what is the need for that _thing_!" complained the head of the Aidou family "besides' I have to talk to Master Kaname, and the mistress Seiren about the Winchester visit".

"Okay, say hi to Seiren for me" she said, wrapping the sleeping toddler up a little more so she wouldn't get cold "do you think she'll be ok?".

"Yori, she's a tough kid Madoka will be fine" smiled Hanabusa at his wife, his arm around her shoulders, _"preparing to land"_ said the caption through the speakers. Sayori or Yori as she is called by those whom Hanabusa Aidou's younger wife is close too sighed happily "finally" she said. Hanabusa couldn't agree with her more, and pulled her closer to him.

He was just annoyed that Yori stopped him from killing, that Dean and Sam Winchester. Oh well it didn't matter because Kaname and Seiren the King and Queen of the Vampire race would have them killed. After all Sayori is Kaname Kuran's younger cousin and a Pureblood princess.

(Note: Purebloods are the highest in the Vampire race and Hanabusa Aidou is a noble second highest in the race and is Kaname's right hand man, and also the way Vampire's age in this is every one hundred years, is like one year for them.)

The family of immortals smiled, happily.

**

Two days later…

I smirked, Vaccation ruled seriously. About to get off the bed a stabbing pain went through my leg.

"Dean!" Sam called out "are you that hungover!"

"No, my leg it's been stabbed, _Sam-Sam!" _I glared, ouch kabibbles! And I still have no memory of this!

THE END

OKAY THAT WAS MY ONESHOT... I used it for an English Assignment...O.O anyway pretty please review!


End file.
